


Day 5: Heartbreak

by JustATransBuddy



Series: Cassunzel Week 2020 [5]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassunzel Week (Disney), Cassunzel Week 2020 (Disney), Character Death, F/F, Frederic dies, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATransBuddy/pseuds/JustATransBuddy
Summary: Cassandra comes back before the king gets assassinated and helps Rapunzel grieve
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassunzel Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837786
Kudos: 21





	Day 5: Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 5!
> 
> Today is quite a bit shorter than the other days. I hope you'll still enjoy it.

She and Fidella were riding towards Corona as fast as they could. She had heard rumors of a plan to assassinate the king and Rapunzel. She wasn’t sure how serious the threat was but she had to make sure Rapunzel was safe.

She had been away for nearly three years as she travelled the world trying to find her destiny. She hadn’t found it yet and she was starting to think she never would. She was as restless as she was after she first left. She thought by travelling the world she would find her destiny find out why she was still alive. She could’ve died three years ago but she didn’t it had to be for a reason.

Now racing back to Corona she thought this might be it.

She raced across the bridge and to the steps of the palace, she noticed how there were no guards at the gate, they must already be here.. She jumped off Fidella and started to run through the doors.

“Where is the princess?” She yelled at one of the guards.

“She’s in her room. I’m sure she’d be happy to see you back Cassandra.” Stan said.

“Go find the king, make sure he’s safe.” She said as she started to run towards the stairs that would lead to Rapunzel’s room. On the way there she took out a couple men trying to get to Rapunzel.

She burst through the door into Rapunzel’s room.

“Thank the gods you’re safe.”

“Cassandra? Wait what do you mean I’m safe?”

“I came back because I heard rumors there would be an assassination attempt. They would kill you and your father.”

“Are they here now?”

“Yes, on my way in I took out a couple of them.”

“Then what are we still doing here? We have to go find my father.”

“Let’s go.” She’d rather Rapunzel stayed safe in her room but she knew Rapunzel would never stay here while her father was in danger.

They left together quickly making their way towards the throne room.

The closer they got the more guards they saw knocked out on the floor. They burst through the doors and were met with a horrific sight.

They were too late.

Rapunzel’s face contorted and she instantly turned around and she wrapped her arms around her as she sobbed against her chest. She used her hands to rub Rapunzel’s back.

Eugene and a group of guards stood looking terribly hurt. Bruises already started forming. The assassins were already gone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was in her old room packing her bag. She had to go after them, bring them to justice.

She saw a shadow in the door and looked up. It was Rapunzel. She looked back down and continued packing.

“Please don’t go.”

“I can’t let them just go freely.”

“Let the guards take care of that, they’ll be brought to justice. I need you here.”

“I don’t want justice. I want them dead.”

“Cassandra please. These guys are dangerous you can’t go alone.” Rapunzel said entering her room.

“Then come with me. We can take them.” She said as she picked up her bag and flung it over her shoulder.

“You know why I can’t leave. If you go alone you’ll die.”

“I don’t care.”

“I do. Don’t you get it?” Rapunzel said shoving her causing her to drop her bag from her shoulder.. “I love you. I can’t survive losing you and my father in the same day. So please just stay.”

“Okay.” She said dropping her bag to the floor and hugging Rapunzel. “I love you too.”

She felt Rapunzel start to cry again as they were hugging. She rubbed her back as she silently cried.

She stayed and helped Rapunzel prepare for her coronation and to rule. Eventually the guards returned with the assassins and they were locked away in the prison.

Over time Rapunzel got less sad and was able to return to her duties. While her father had prepared her well there were just so many things she never realized were also a part of her queenly duties.

She’d been a servant all her life and learned many things about the goings on around the palace and helped Rapunzel to the best of her ability.

It was the evening before the coronation and she was currently reading a scroll with the procedure for the coronation when she saw an item on the list talking about a letter for Rapunzel. She immediately started looking for it.

She asked Nigel and he showed her where to find the letter. It was in a safe and sealed with the royal seal. She took the letter and went straight to Rapunzel.

“You ready for tomorrow?” She asked

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.” Rapunzel said sitting in the window and looking outside.

“I uh found this.” She said offering her the letter. “It’s a letter from your father.”

“Will you read it to me?” Rapunzel asked looking at her.

She walked over to the window and sat down next to Rapunzel before opening the letter.

She cleared her throat and started reading.

“My dear Rapunzel. If you are reading this that means I’m dead. But I’m not gone nor have I left you. I will always be with you. I live on in you and so does your mother. These past couple years since you’ve been returned to us have been the greatest in my life. I am forever grateful for your return. I’ve loved watching you grow into the beautiful young woman you are now and I look forward to seeing you grow even more. But if I don’t I already know you’ll be an incredible queen. I have seen it, in the way you handled the snowstorm, in the way you led your friend through to the dark kingdom, in the way you helped your mother and I fall in love again. You are resourceful and clever. Talented in so many ways. I may not have been blessed enough to raise you but I do take pride in the woman you’ve become. You are an incredible daughter and you’ll make an ever more incredible queen. I’ve taught you all I know. You’ve mastered it all and have taught me some things as well. It is the destiny of the next generation to be better than the last. You are proof of that. I will always have more things to say to you. Things I wish for us to do. But my time here has come to an end and one day we’ll reunite. Until then always know your father loves you.”

She finished reading the letter and put it down. While she was reading it she had been holding Rapunzel’s hand and occasionally squeezed it for comfort. When their eyes met again she saw Rapunzel’s were full of tears and was already crying.

Her heart broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I hope to see you tomorrow.


End file.
